Toppling the Balance
by whelmedwithaster
Summary: Because being friends with benefits keeps that balance in order: the stress is covered without the extra pressure of caring for someone more than is necessary.


**A/N – UPDATE:**

**I changed it to be first person in Wally's POV rather than third person because I find it easier to develop the characterisation that way. There's more detail now and it certainly made it much more enjoyable for me to write and read. I hope that's the case for you lovely readers.**

**Warnings – sex & swearing.**

* * *

**Toppling the Balance**

Salty skin slid smoothly against the sweat. The sound of gasps and pants increased with each bite and each thrust. The stress slowly melted away the closer each boy got to one another. It got engulfed with each kiss, biting it away and swallowing it down to rid it, both boys were determined to relieve the other one in the only way they knew how.

* * *

Throwing his head back, blue eyes clenched shut as he clawed roughly at my freckled shoulders in a desperate attempt to inch closer; nearer; deeper. Gripping slim hips, I sped up my pace, earning myself a loud mewl from the ebony haired boy. Score.

I should have recorded it that time; he's _still_ in denial over making that noise despite how many times we had this discussion.

"I'm a bird, not a cat. Idiot." His reply was always muffled by a hoodie being pulled over his head.

"I'm not saying you are. You just sound like one." I'd say, resting my hands behind my head and leaning backwards against my bed's headboard.

"When have I _ever_ sounded like a cat?" Both his eyebrow and voice would raise in a challenging manner as soon as his head popped out of the small gap for the head.

"Whenever we fuck." Would be my reply, a smirk adorning my lips, rising up to the unspoken challenge. The conversation would end at that point.

Blunt fingernails dug into the milky skin as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling himself up and pushing me back so he could sit comfortably in my lap, crashing our lips together in a sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue and pure desperation. His bony hips ground harshly against my crutch, swirling his tongue against my teeth before delving deeper and wrestling my equally as enthusiastic tongue for dominance.

I won by the way.

Releasing a sigh against Dick's lips, I grabbed the boy's black hair, tilting his head to the right to gain better access to his mouth.

The acrobat pulled away with a shaky breath but a stern look. His position shifted slightly but oh my goody gosh did it feel good. "W-Wally. More. Now."

Bossy little shit.

So, in one swift movement, I flipped the fucker – or should I say fuckee – so he was lying beneath me. In doing so, I actually managed to slam Dick's prostate, erupting a loud, shrill moan from his throat. I licked my lips because fuck. The sight of a sweaty Dick Grayson squirming beneath me in pure and utter bliss was honestly too much. A round pink mouth was opened slightly, producing whimpers, mewls and sounds I couldn't even put a name to; black hair was slick with sweat but also stuck out at every angle in a stereotypical bed-hair hairstyle; a creamy torso gleamed thanks to the sweat and excessive use of lube; fat toes curled and long fingers gripped the bed sheets.

Yes, the lithe acrobat, Richard Grayson, has fat toes, despite his tiny appearance. I couldn't believe it either.

"Dude, no. Don't tell me you wear socks to bed." My mouth was agape in pure shock.

The only response I got was a raised eyebrow.

"No. It's just wrong, Rob. I can't believe it. How do you do it?" We were both at my house getting ready for bed. I was practically naked apart from my boxers because this smokin' speedster never loses his hot touch. Not only do the ladies melt in bed, but I do too.

Robin, on the other hand, wore grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt and _fluffy yellow socks_. It was an outrage; a cry for help; something. In that moment, I swore to myself that I would do anything for this boy, thus I took it upon myself to save him from the bed sweat. Waking up sweaty is disgusting, and at no point did I ever want him to have to experience that.

Literally pouncing on him and pinning the raven haired boy to the bed, I ripped the socks off him with dramatic screams of "Wally, get off me you fat fuck," "This is harassment," "I'll tell Batman," "I swear to God I will fucking kill you," as a reply.

Little diva that boy is, I tell you.

Anyway, I tear those outrageous socks off his feet and lo and behold I am met with the sight of fat little piggies. I have honestly never laughed so much in my life. Nor have I had my ass kicked quite as hard either.

The rest of his appearance couldn't compared to his eyes, though. They were half lidded and clouded in lust, the colour almost hidden amongst heavy dark eyelashes which shadowed over his rosy cheeks. The bright red and blue were definitely a contrast against the pale skin of his body.

No on else had ever seen him in this position and I was fucking loving it.

This time holding Dick's sides, digging my nails into the skin again, I began to vibrate. Dick scratched at my back, leaving jagged lines which protruded from the skin and allowed small specks of blood began to appear. I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath, mostly out of shock than pain. Where did that suddenly come from?

I didn't really care though. It just added to the experience, I guess.

His pale legs wrapped themselves around my waist, pushing himself further onto my manhood. Pounding himself against my cock, I decided to spice things up a bit. I began to breathe against his ear, kissing it lightly and slowly. Shuddering, Dick turned his head to allow access to his ear in which I chose to suck it gently before making my way down his neck onto his collar bone, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the way. The younger boy tangled his fingers within my fiery locks as I sucked and bit on the skin. Looking up, I admired my work: a large purple love bite covered the collar bone and small hickey's were dotted along the throat, surrounding the beast.

Fuck yeah, Dick is _mine_.

"Don't. Fucking. Stop." Dick growled, I simply let out a low chuckle before pounding into him again, ears perking up at the sound of Robin mewling again, scraping his fingernails lightly along my cheeks.

That's when the feeling came. It was a white hot urge spreading in my lower abdomen, simply pleading, _begging_ for release. Quick as a flash (wahey), I grabbed Dick's cock in my sweaty palm and began pumping it, matching the rhythm of my thrusts.

I was so in sync I'm not even joking.

"Come on, Rob. Come for me, Dickie." My pumping and thrusting speed increased, my teeth gritted and I pushed further into the boy, willing him to cum. He was going crazy.

With a scream, the ebony haired boy came undone before me, which was the catalyst for me to follow suit with an even louder moan. Dick breathed out a shaky cackle before getting out of my bed, taking all the heat with him.

Heat whore.

He began to scan my room in search of his clothes, which was quite amusing because that seemed to be an increasingly difficult task due to our clothes being scattered just about everywhere. After pulling up a very tight pair of jeans, which I can say I approve highly of, Robin grabbed a plain yellow t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Isn't that shirt mine?" So first he steals the heat and now he's stealing my t-shirt, is he serious? It didn't even fit him properly! It swamped him.

His reply? He just smirked at me. Cocky little bitch.

After dressing, Robin turned to me and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

With that, Dick turned on his heel and left, leaving me to slump back down into bed.

He knew the way out, I didn't need to show him.

I sighed and dragged my hands across my drenched face. It was only stress relief. Balancing school, social lives and being superheroes wasn't exactly the easiest of things to handle but the casual sex kind of made it easier to deal with in a way. It's like the feeling of having someone close to you, so close that you could be your most vulnerable around them without the worry and anxiety of being hurt, made everything better. Homework, heartbreak, blood, death, pressure. It was all replaced with butterflies, ecstasy, need, want and lust. We weren't alone and it felt good.

But it was wrong, nothing good ever came out of this sort of relationship. Eventually it will hurt: emotionally, mentally and physically.

I need to stop thinking so much. Stress relief. That's all it is and all it ever will be. The added pressure of caring for someone will only topple us both over the edge and perhaps ruin this balance of life we have, which is why this was fine. Right?

Snuggling deeper into bed, I pulled the duvet over my head and groaned. Fuck life.

* * *

**A/N – I've never wrote a sex scene before so bear with me okay? Tell me what you liked and disliked; how you'd edit it to make it better because, it all honesty, I want to learn. I'm not entirely comfortable writing this kind of stuff but I thought it would be better to push myself because there's no better way to improve, right?**

**Sorry for the lame ending. I'll do a cheesy second chapter if enough people want it ;)**


End file.
